The Letter
by shygirl2018
Summary: Heracles writes a letter to Sadιk about their relationship. Definitely Turkey/Greece, with past Giripan and implied Ameripan.


_A/N: Hello! Well, this will be the first official story that I post on this website. This was originally an assignment for English, but I edited it to be a tad less "formal" for class. Please don't criticise rudely, but constuctive criticism is always welcome. Enjoy!_

* * *

Dear Sadιk,

I don't really know how to begin this. I don't even know if I'm going to give this to you or not. But I have so much that I've wanted to say to you, things I've wanted to say for a while now. Well, first–and most important, I think–I love you. I have for almost five years now. Everything about you is wonderful to me: your short chocolate coloured hair, tan skin, the slight stubble on your chin that I know you're self-conscious about. I love when I'm able to catch a moment when you don't have your mask on and I can see your golden brown eyes. When you have your mind set on something, you are always determined to do it. And whenever you know that you've accomplished something, you always have this smirk on your face that I love.

I really wish I could ask you if you love me, or just if you're into guys or not. But I'm scared that I'll say the wrong thing and lose you as a friend. And if I lost you as a friend, I'd be heartbroken. I'd rather never know if you returned my feelings and still be friends than end up scaring you away all together. But sometimes, it just seems to be something that's eating at me. And if I don't ask or find out in some way, it will consume me.

Sometimes I wish I could see inside your head and take a look at what you think and how you feel. Such as that one day when we accidentally kissed. Even though it lasted only half of a second, that has been on my mind ever since. And I wonder, have you even given that a second thought? How did you feel? Were there as many butterflies in your stomach as there were in mine? Did you feel as if you are floating in the clouds, even if it was only half of a second? Did your heart skip a beat? And was it even an accident that day? Or did you do it on purpose?

What am I to you? Do you see me as just a friend? Am I like a brother to you? Could you ever see me as anything more? You're always trying to protect me, even though I'm perfectly able to handle things on my own. Why do you do that? Is that how you see me, as someone who needs to be protected constantly?

I can never tell what you're thinking, and it's even harder to tell what you're feeling. You can be very hard to read sometimes, especially since you wear that mask every day. I know that you told me it's a gift from your father that was passed down for generations, but I don't think that's the only reason why you wear it. I think you're hiding your true self from everyone. And I know why. It's because you're scared. You're scared that showing yourself–all of yourself– to someone will end in you being hurt. I understand, I just wish you would understand that I'm here for you. I always remember the times when it might be 3 a.m. or earlier, and you would gently wake me up, with tears streaming down your face, asking for a hug. And I would give you a hug, and even try patting your back as you cried almost silently, only loud enough where I could hear you. I know being separated from your parents is difficult to deal with sometimes. I'm just glad I was able to help you vent some of your stress. It was also during those times that you showed me your true self. When you're venting to me about everything stressing you out, sometimes going back to your native language for bits and pieces of the conversation, unfiltered and straightforward. To me, that's your true self.

Not only did you come to me, but I came to you, too. I remember back four years ago when I first told you that I was gay. You were the first person I had told, so I was nervous to how you'd respond. And you were totally cool with it. It almost seemed to unphase you. You don't even know how much that help me with telling everyone else. Back when we were around 6 or 7 years old, you ran outside during a thunderstorm to go get one of my cats when I was too scared to. That ended up saving it's life.

I hope you know that, when I was dating Kiku, I was just trying to make you jealous. Even he knew that. He was actually the one who recommended it to me. And while Kiku is really nice, and I did have a crush on him when we were freshman, we didn't really love each other. In fact, Kiku liked someone else at the time and was trying to make him jealous too. I think his name was Alfred, or something.

We've been there for each other since we met in the 2nd grade, and now we're about to graduate high school. Maybe in the future I'll finally work up the nerve to tell you that I've loved you for the past six years, or maybe you'll end up telling me. Who knows? Maybe we'll both say it at the same time. I just really hope that, whatever happens, we remain friends in the end.

From, Heracles

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! I should have the sequel to this posted in a week. And let's just say that a certain someone found what Heracles wrote..._


End file.
